A Bickering Love: 100 Themes of SentarouKiyone
by MTechWingsFan
Summary: Sentarou and Kiyone may fight a lot, but deep down, they both know that they have a special friendship, and maybe something more. Theme 5: Bad Day
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey all! I"m pretty pumped about this 100 themes challenge :D I got most of the themes from DeviantArt, but I changed some of them to others that I've found across the internet, and some I thought up on my own. Oh, and I will also be taking great liberties with Sentarou and Kiyone's pasts, because we don't know too much about them, and this is my fic, so I can do whatever I want :P Anyway, I've waisted enough space with this, so enjoy the first theme: Introduction.

* * *

**A Bickering Love**

**Theme 1: Introduction**

Today was a big day for Kiyone Kotetsu. She carefully ran her brush though her short blond hair for the hundredth time to make sure it was perfect. She smoothed out her clothing as she left her dorm room with an armful of notebooks just waiting to be filled with notes. She was ready to start this unforgettable day; this was her first day of class at the Spiritual Arts Academy.

Her mind was buzzing excitedly as she weaved her way through the crowd of fellow students that seemed just as jittery and eager as she was. Kiyone quickly glanced down at the slightly crumpled piece of paper that she held in her hands, which had her scheduled classes written down for her. She had already memorized when and where each of her classes were, but she was double checking just in case she misread something.

Kiyone tucked the paper away and quickly headed to the third floor. Her first class, Zanpakuto studies, was to begin shortly, and she certainly didn't want to be late on her first day. As she reached the door to the classroom, she smiled brightly and walked in. It was a large room, and it housed enough desks to seat about 50 students. A large chalkboard covered the front wall, just behind the large teacher's desk.

The eager woman quickly made her way to the front of the class. It didn't take her long, because there were only a couple other students in the room, and they were conversing off to the side of the rows of desks. She wanted the best seat in the room, which was the one that was front and center. Kiyone grinned as she stood by the desk that she had claimed as her own, but as she dropped her notebooks on it, someone else had also dropped their stuff on the desk at the same time, but from the other side. A confused and slightly irritated look crossed her face as she looked up to see who the culprit was.

Kiyone found herself staring at a young man around her age. He was about a foot taller than her, and he looked physically fit, though it was hard to tell due to his bulky uniform. His hair was short and black, and his dark brown, almost black eyes studied her closely. His thick black eyebrows were raised at Kiyone with curiosity. She stared blankly at him for a moment before moving her gaze to his stuff that was on the desk. _Her_ desk.

"Who are you?" Kiyone asked, her eyes moving back up to his face.

"Sentarou Kotsubaki. You?"

"Kiyone Kotetsu."

They both were silent for a moment as they stared each other down. Sentarou was particularly interested in the young woman standing before him. She was short, and his larger frame easily towered over her. She had short blond hair and large gray eyes that were currently staring at him. She was probably taking in his appearance just like he was doing. He grinned and decided that he liked what he saw, but right now, she had him slightly annoyed. Her notebooks were crowding his desk, and he didn't like that.

"Well, Kiyone, as much fun as just standing here and staring at each other is, I'm afraid that you've dropped your stuff on _my_ desk. Could you kindly move it?" Sentarou asked, with a heavy tone of arrogance to his voice.

Kiyone raised an eyebrow before narrowing her eyes. Oh no, there was no way in hell that this idiot was going to steal the best seat in the class from her.

"No way," Kiyone said angrily, "I was here first. Get lost."

"Listen, short stuff, I know it's probably hard to see from all the way down there, but I was _clearly_ here first. Now run along." Sentarou growled, waving a hand in her direction. Their argument had caused the other students in the room to grow silent and watch the two with great interest.

Kiyone's right eye twitched with anger. This guy was _really_ starting to piss her off. She clenched her fists as she glared daggers at Sentarou, who had a cocky grin on his face.

"Didn't you get the memo, Sentarou? The morons have to sit in the back of the class." Kiyone hissed though her teeth. A series of 'oohs' and snickers erupted from the crowd, which had grown significantly larger than when the argument had first begun. Sentarou snorted.

"You would know, you blond bimbo." Sentarou retorted, earning a gasp from the crowd as the two glared at each other. Kiyone was almost shaking from anger. She was not going to let this stupid, rude, idiotic prick have his way, especially not after he had insulted her so badly. Sentarou's thoughts were the same as he watched Kiyone's gaze shift to the chair of the desk that they were fighting over. She looked back up at him and grinned, and he immediately knew what she was up to. Kiyone quickly flung herself onto the chair, but Sentarou used his superior body mass to shove her off. She fell to the floor with a grunt and glared at Sentarou, who now sat on the chair, looking down at her with a smug grin.

"Ha, I win-Oof!" Sentarou said, but he grunted as Kiyone tackled him to the floor, pinning his arms down. He caught his breath and growled as she giggled and smiled triumphantly.

"You were saying?" Kiyone asked, laughing at the pissed off look that crossed Sentarou's face. He was not going to let her humiliate him in front of his peers, who had erupted in laughter as they watched the amusing fight.

With Kiyone distracted by her laughing, Sentarou used this opportunity to his advantage as he grabbed her shoulder and roughly pulled her to the floor. She squealed with shock as she hit the cold floor, but she recovered and, as Sentarou stood, she jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his abdomen. She then wrapped her arm around his neck and had him in a chokehold. This had the crowd cheering and Sentarou clawed at her arm as he gasped for breath.

"You…Bitch…" he gasped, as he was able to pry Kiyone's arm away long enough to take a breath. She was about to punch him in the head with her free arm when she was grabbed by the arm and yanked from Sentarou's back. She looked up and was horrified to be looking into the face of the teacher, which was almost purple with anger. He was a large man who was taller than Sentarou, and he was very strong, for he was able to life her and Sentarou up off the ground with ease. Without a word, he marched through the crowd of spectators, who now scrambled to find a seat, and headed for the door. He yanked it open and threw Sentarou and Kiyone to the floor, and their notebooks followed shortly after.

"Do not return to this classroom until you can act like mature adults. This is your only warning." The teacher yelled before returning to the classroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Kiyone and Sentarou glared at each other in silence for a long time before they stood up, gathered up their things, and stalked off down the hall in opposite directions without a word.

Sentarou mumbled angrily to himself as he rubbed his neck tenderly. He hated to admit it, but that woman was a force to be reckoned with, and he kind of liked that about her. But she was also stubborn and rude, and that canceled out the good. He would get her back eventually, but now Sentarou was concerned with making up a good excuse as to why his neck was messed up.

Kiyone stormed down the hallway, resisting the urge to kick the wall to vent her anger. That Sentarou was such an idiot! How _dare_ he say such rude and arrogant things to her? She was most certainly _not_ a blond bimbo! Well, she was blond, but the bimbo part was totally false and completely uncalled for. A large grin crossed her face as she made her way down the stairs. She had showed him though by kicking his smug ass in front of all their classmates. She may look small and harmless, but she knew how to stick up for herself. Compared to the many thugs that she had to fight off from her time in the Rukongai, Sentarou was a piece of cake. Kiyone grinned as she reached her dorm room and walked in. Her hair and clothed had been messed up in the skirmish, so she was going to fix that before her next class.

'This is going to be an interesting year.' Kiyone thought, smiling mischievously as she began thinking up some good insults for her next encounter with that idiot Sentarou.

* * *

A/N: Alright, first theme done. I could just picture them fighting over something as stupid as a seat, so I had to write about it xD But yeah, I really don't know how I feel about this chapter :/ Wow, what a good start :P Anyway, read and review, please ^^


	2. Tears

A/N: Disclaimer ('cause I forgot to put it in the first chapter): I don't own Bleach or it's characters and blah blah blah.

* * *

**A Bickering Love**

******Theme 2: Tears**

"See ya tomorrow, Iba!" Sentarou called to his friend as he left the bar. The lieutenant of the 7th division waved before turning back to the party. The 3rd seat maneuvered though the semi-crowded streets full of people enjoying Seireitei the night life. Sentarou was heading home early, for he had an important job early in the morning, and Captain Ukitake had said that if he showed up drunk or hung-over, he would be stuck on street cleaning duty for a week.

Sentarou grimaced at the thought. He _hated _street cleaning duty with a passion. That work was usually reserved for the new recruits or it was handed out as a punishment. He hated it so much that he was willing to quit the bar scene early just to make sure he was sober by morning.

He walked in silence until he finally reached the 13th squad barracks. As he approached the entrance, he saw a small figure sitting in the light on the steps leading to the door. Cocking his head in confusion he walked closer, until he realized it was Kiyone.

'What is she doing out here?' he wondered, stopping a few feet away. Her head was facing downwards and her face was buried into her knees. She was shaking slightly and sniffing, and the Sentarou realized that she was _crying_.

Sentarou's jaw dropped with shock. He had known Kiyone for a very long time, and he had never seen her cry. _Never_. Throughout all of their arguments and all of the hurtful and nasty things he had said to her, she had never shed even one tear. So what was making her cry now?

"Kiyone?" Sentarou finally said. Her body stiffened as he spoke, but she never lifted her head.

"Go away, you idiot." Kiyone growled, her voice hoarse from her crying, making Sentarou wonder how long she had been sitting here. He walked closer until he was right in front of her, and he crouched down until his head was even with hers.

"I don't think so. You really shouldn't be sitting out here in the cold. You'll get sick, stupid." Sentarou said, staring intensely into the top of her head. She was silent and didn't move a muscle, so Sentarou growled and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Ow! That hurts, you bastard!" Kiyone yelled, glaring daggers at Sentarou, but his eyes were wide and didn't meet her gaze. He was currently assessing what Kiyone was wearing.

Instead of her normal shinigami attire, she had on a beautiful red flowered kimono. She had on matching red heels and her short hair was shining with two diamond hair clips. Her eyes were red and her face was stained with tears.

Sentarou was suddenly hit with the sudden urge to kill someone. She had obviously had a date tonight, and what bastard of a man would want to make a woman cry? Especially one that looked as beautiful as Kiyone did right now.

He felt his face grow warm at the thought as he loosened his grip on Kiyone's arm. She yanked herself from his grasp and sat back down on the step stubbornly. He sighed as he sat down next to her.

They were silent for a while before Sentarou asked, "So, what happened?" Kiyone sighed deeply and rested her elbows on her thighs as she set her chin in her hands.

"Well, yesterday, when I was walking back here after the SWA meeting, I met a really sweet, smart, funny and seemingly nice guy from the 7th division. We talked for a while, and he really did seem as interested in me as I was in him. He asked me to dinner tonight and-" She paused as she sighed again. "He stood me up. I waited at the restaurant for 2 hours and he never showed up." Kiyone choked out the last words as fresh tears fell down her face. The urge to kill swelled up in Sentarou again as his hands curled into fists. That bastard! How dare he make his partner cry? They may argue and fight all of the time, but Sentarou still respected Kiyone and called her a friend. And no one messes with his friends.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Kiyone sobbed, dragging Sentarou from his thoughts, "This is the third time this year that I've been asked on a date and the guy never showed up. I'm so stupid!" Kiyone buried her face in her hands and cried. Sentarou frowned and his eyes were filled with sadness and pity. He stared at her for a moment before he gently wrapped his arms around Kiyone and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She hesitated for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried into his chest. Sentarou stood in silence and waited patiently for Kiyone to stop crying. After a few minutes, Kiyone's sobs quieted and her breathing regulated. After taking a couple deep breaths, she let go of Sentarou and wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. He waited until she looked back at him before he placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, Kiyone," Sentarou started, and he waited until Kiyone's eyes were locked with his before continuing, "You are a strong, confident, funny, and beautiful woman." He paused and smiled as Kiyone blushed at the last adjective he used. "And don't ever tell yourself, or let anyone else tell you differently. Forget about those losers from the past." He lifted his hand to her face and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. His hand lingered on her cheek for a moment before he let his hand fall back to her shoulder. "You'll find the right man eventually. So don't waste your tears on ones that don't matter."

Kiyone's eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed a bright red. She then dropped her gaze to the ground and shoved Sentarou's chest hard. He stumbled back and blinked in confusion as she turned, ran up the steps, and flung open the door. She paused in the doorway and Sentarou waited for her to do something.

"I don't need any advice from you, you moron." Kiyone said without turning around. She then disappeared inside, and Sentarou grinned, because even though he couldn't see it, he knew that she was smiling.

He chuckled and ran a hand though his hair as he made his way to his room. 'That woman is ridiculous.' He thought, and an evil smirk suddenly crossed his face. He was going to pay a visit to a certain 7th division member tomorrow, and Sentarou would be sure to teach him an important, and possibly painful, lesson on how to properly treat a woman.

* * *

A/N: And done with number 2! I personally like how this one turned out :D I don't really have that much else to say, so read and review, please :)


	3. Obsession

A/N: This one explores the mind of Kiyone. Oh, and I own nothing that relates to Bleach. If I did, we would see a lot more of Kiyone, Sentarou, Ukitake, Shunsui, Nanao, and Mayuri ;)

* * *

**A Bickering Love**

**Theme 3: Obsession**

He was always on her mind.

It didn't matter what she was doing or where she was, he was there. Even if she was preoccupied with more pressing concerns, he lurked deep in the shadows in the back of her mind, just waiting for her thoughts to wander. As soon as they did, there he was. It was aggravating to her.

He had been on her mind from the moment she had first met him. Of course, back then she was mostly thinking of insults and counter insults for when their next argument would take place. However, as time went on, he entered her thoughts more, and for other reasons.

Sometimes she would catch herself thinking about stupid things like what he was wearing, reading, how his hair looked, and who he talked to. Mostly she was still brainstorming clever insults to unleash upon him in their now more intense arguments.

At other times he was the sole thing on her mind, and she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she blocked out everything and everyone around her. That would only happen on rare occasions, like when he gave her a rare compliment or did something else nice. Her mind would dwell on those moments when he did something out of the ordinary, and she would attempt to find some sort of deeper meaning to his actions. She always had these wild ideas that he might be trying to tell her something. Something that he wanted to tell her, but something was holding him back…

She would then grow angry at herself. Why was she thinking of that idiot so much? Even though he had his gentlemanly moments, he was still a complete jerk to her. Yet there was something about him that caused her to devote countless hours of thinking time to him. She refused to believe that any of this meant anything; if it did, it was just a stupid, sick, and pointless obsession.

Or maybe…maybe it was something more…

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's short. This is the first time I've tried writing in this style, and I'm not too happy with this one :/ But I guess it's okay for my first try. Oh well, please read and review!


	4. Eternity

A/N: This chapter is written in the same style as the previous, but instead we're exploring Sentarou's mind. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**A Bickering Love**

**Theme 4: Eternity**

When he had first met that woman, he had hated her with every fiber of his being. She had been rude, arrogant, and treated him like an idiot. Their first argument had triggered an epic war between them and, at the time, he had wished that he had never met this annoying bitch.

But as time when on, their constant fighting became routine and, as he slowly got to know her better, his hate eased into a grudging tolerance. Even his opinion of their fights changed from complete loathing to highly amusing, and maybe even fun. He would get enjoyment in pissing the normally easy-going and energetic woman off, and she did look really cute when she was angry.

No matter how many times he criticized her appearance, he always thought deep down that she was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever laid his eyes on. But he would never, ever admit that to anyone. Well, not for a long time anyway.

As time flew by and they both graduated from the Shinigami Academy, and were coincidentally placed into the same division. On the outside, he complained about it as much as possible within her hearing distance, but on the inside, he was happy that he still got to see her every day.

At that point in time, he concluded that she was never sad. Every time he saw her she was either happy and excited or angry and annoyed (the lather usually had something to do with him). But that conclusion was proven false when Kaien died. For the next few weeks, she hadn't cried, but was too depressed to throw even a small insult at him. She never before had passed up any opportunity to argue with him, but at that time she hadn't even spoken one word to him.

That made him crazy. They hadn't gone even one day without speaking since they met, even if all they did was scream at each other. He couldn't stand it anymore, so after that week of silence between them, he acted like a complete moron every time she showed up. He ran into people, dropped things, and even spilled hot tea on Captain Ukitake (though that had been a complete accident). That event had finally made her snap, and she bitched him out good. She called him every name under the sun, but he wasn't mad at her at all. No, he was actually happy, because she was happy. Even though she was the maddest she had ever seen her, he could see that the faint smile that was always on her face during their arguments was back. After that, their lives went back to normal.

When they were both told that they would be sharing the spot of 3rd seat, it added fuel to their already heated arguments. They argued ten times a day instead of five and the insults got nastier and their vocabularies got more colorful. But he was actually glad. Not because of the arguing, but because he was spending more time around her.

This was the time that he actually admitted that he had a massive crush on his arch rival. He had denied it for a long, long time, but eventually his feelings had grown way too strong to ignore. And now here he was. He was infatuated with a beautiful woman but couldn't do anything about it. Why? He was _afraid_.

He had seen it happen to many couples in Seireitei and at the Shinigami Academy. They were best friends when they started dating, and it looked like they would be together forever. And then a huge fight would erupt and result in a nasty breakup, and the two would never speak again. That is what scared him about pursuing a relationship with her: he was afraid of losing her forever. If she somehow felt the same way about him that he did about her (which was not very likely in his opinion), one stupid mistake he made would cause her to hate him and they would never talk again. He couldn't even handle not speaking to her for a week, so he just couldn't imagine his life without her. Never.

So he would sit back and let each day play out like it always had. He would make a nasty comment about her lack of height, and she would retort with one about his greasy, ugly hair. After a long, heated argument they would storm off and go about their business until they met again, and then they would repeat the process. He didn't care though. He didn't care that they fought all the time. The only thing he cared about was being by her side for all eternity.

* * *

A/N: Blah, sorry this took so long to update. It took me a while to get some inspiration for this theme. I always thought that Sentarou would be more accepting of his feelings than Kiyone. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter. Read and review please!


	5. Bad Day

A/N: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I'd also like to thank **SithKnight-Galen** and **DreamerAngel17** for their reviews. You guys rock ^^

* * *

**A Bickering Love**

**Theme 5: Bad Day**

Kiyone stormed angrily into the 13th division on this bright and sunny afternoon that caused most of the residents of Seireitei to take on happy and cheery moods. However, she was feeling exactly opposite at the moment. She was having one of the worst days that she had ever had, and she had had quite a few bad days in her long lifetime.

It had started with waking up late this morning. She was supposed to lead a zanpakuto training session for the new recruits, so she had rushed to get out to the training grounds early. When she did finally get there, she realized that she had forgotten her zanpakuto, so she had to rush back to her room to retrieve it. She then made a fool of herself as she tripped and fell during a demonstration, and ended up cutting herself with her own sword. The small wound was easily healed with kido, but the emotional wounds of humiliation stung for the rest of the day. At the time, she didn't think that the day could get any worse.

It did. Kiyone ended up also being late for the SWA meeting, and missed out on the cake that Yachiru and Nanao had made and shared with the group of women to celebrate her sister, Isane's birthday, which Kiyone had completely forgotten about. That caused a massive argument between the two and resulted in both of them storming out, Kiyone with a face-full of cake and tea spilled over her head.

It was at that time that she remembered that she also had a lieutenant's meeting to go to. Because of the fact that the 13th division had no lieutenant at the moment, she and Sentarou usually took turns attending the meetings. She would have asked him to go today for her, but Sentarou was in charge of the afternoon zanpakuto training session, and she had had enough training for one day. So she had shown up smelling like tea and cake, with her hair coated with dried tea and some frosting. Luckily she had just enough time to stop and clean the cake from her face, but that was all that she could clean without risking being late for the third time in one day. After being laughed at by the majority of the other lieutenants, she was forced to sit there silently as her sister glared at her the whole time. After the hour long meeting, Kiyone quickly stalked off and headed straight back to her division.

And here she was, stomping angrily down the hallway, still smelling like tea and cake, and looking like a complete mess. All she wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed. She passed the break room and walked another two steps before a voice stopped her.

"Hey Kiyone…" She gritted her teeth as her eye began to twitch. She knew exactly who's voice that was, and she really didn't want to deal with him right now. Unfortunately for Sentarou, Kiyone had hit her breaking point. She spun around angrily and let him have it.

"FUCK OFF, ASSHOLE! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT TODAY! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Kiyone would not have been surprised if everyone in Seireitei had heard her outburst, but she didn't really care as she turned and ran the rest of the way to her room. She reached her room at the end of the hallway, yanked the door open with unnecessary force, and slammed it hard behind her.

Sentarou stood in the middle of the hallway, his mouth hanging open with shock. The sake bottle he had been holding was now shattered on the floor, because her sudden outburst had startled him into dropping it. The flowers he had been holding in the other hand were now crushed in his tight grip, and their petals fell off one by one and joined the sake puddle on the floor. After a few moments of standing in stunned silence, Sentarou looked down at the floor and sighed deeply.

"Well, I picked a really shitty day for confessing my feelings…" he grumbled as he began to clean up the mess. He had been gathering the courage to tell Kiyone how he felt about her for a long time now, and he thought that today would be the day when he felt that he could do it. Oh why did Kiyone choose today to have a bad day? It was just his luck.

"Great. Now I'll have to wait another decade or so to get my courage back for this…" Sentarou mumbled, sighing deeply as he dumped the broken sake bottle and ruined flowers into the garbage in the break room. He then sighed again and ran a hand though his hair. He contemplated going to talk to Kiyone, but he felt very downtrodden at the moment, and she definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so he decided against it.

'I need a drink…' Sentarou decided as he left the 13th division. With another defeated sigh, he was off to find a bar to drown his sorrows away.

* * *

A/N: Aw, poor Sentarou :( Anyway, I really don't like this chapter :/ I think I rushed through it...Eh, I just wanted to get this done. I've been waiting for the next theme to pop up 'cause I've been looking forward to writing that one :) It will be up soon, hopefully. Read and review, please! ^^


End file.
